Nouveau Départ
by gossipbw
Summary: Voila ma première fiction sur Gossip Girl . Je suis une grande de Fan de Chuck et Blair , j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira laissé des commentaires .Cette fiction se situe juste après le dernière épisode de la saison 3 après que Chuck est couché avec Jenny , sauf que Blair n'est pas partie à Paris et Chuck ne c'est pas fait tirer dessus ..
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voila ma première fiction sur Gossip Girl . Je suis une grande de Fan de Chuck et Blair , j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira laissé des commentaires . Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire j' ai jamais été très doué avec ça :S

cette fiction se situe juste après le dernière épisode de la saison 3 après que Chuck est couché avec Jenny , sauf que Blair n'es pas pas partie à Paris et que Chuck ne c'est pas fait tirer dessus .

Chapitre 1

**La jeune Waldorf entra dans l'église accompagnée de son père elle était vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche ses cheveux étaient bouclées, ils retombaient sur ses fines épaules ,elle était somptueuse . Elle s'avança vers son prince elle le regarda et lui fit un énorme sourire comment ce pouvait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé épouser un autre homme que Nathaniel Archibald et encore moins si cet homme était Chuck Bass . Il lui fit un sourire, il était heureux cela ce voyait à ses yeux qui pétillaient quand il la regardait . Elle arriva enfin en face de lui et il lui prit les mains. Ce petit geste calma la fille qui était très stressée . Le prêtre commença puis se fut le moment de vérité:**

**- Charles Bartholomew Bass acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Blair Cornelia Waldorf ici présente ? Il la regarda il n'hésita même pas cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça. **

**-oui je le veux il fit un grand sourire **

**-Et vous Blair Cornelia Waldorf acceptez-vous de prendre Charles Bartholomew Bass ici présent? Au moment de répondre elle entendit une fille dire maman réveille toi ! **

**Blair ouvra les yeux elle venait de nouveau de rêver de lui , cela faisait des semaines qu'elle faisait ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar . Parce qu'après tous Chuck l'avait trahie,il avait couché avec Jenny et par la même occasion il l'avait dépucelé, elle lui en voulait elle croyait avoir été la seule qu'il avait dépucelé mais non il a fallu qu'il couche avec elle . .. **

**- Manman ? La petite la regarda avec un regard interrogateur **

**- Désolé ma puce tu as bien dormi ? Elle la pris contre elle et la serra **

**- Oui mais Audrey veut bibilait :( **

**Blair souria à la façon dont sa fille appelait son biberon de lait . Elle se leva et alla lui préparer elle revena et lui donna.**

**- Tu bois ton biberon et après on s'habille et on va prendre l'avion. **

**- Manman pouquoi on va à new yok ? **

**- C'est New York chérie et on y va parce que maman a du travaille la bas et puis pour voir mamie **

**-D'accord :( Elle finissa son biberon **

**Blair finissa de préparer les affaires puis elle donna son bain à Audrey. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bruns que son père son regard était aussi perçant que son lui... la jeune femme repensa à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Une fois habillée elles allèrent à l'aéroport elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie : **

**" je pars de Miami je serrais la dans quelques heures surtout ne dites rien à Chuck je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis la ... bisou " **

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de mon premier chapitre ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena regarda son téléphone elle était contente que sa meilleure amie vienne cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu . Elle se prépara. Et alla voir Nate

- Chéri tu viens avec moi chercher Blair ?

- Désolé j'ai promis à Chuck qu'on irait boire un verre ensemble...

- Ok mais stp ne dit pas à Chuck que Blair est àNew York. En plus vu qu'il a reprit ses ancienne habitudes avec les filles j'ai pas envie qu'il face pareille avec B sa fait presque 2ans que je l'ai pas vu j'ai pas envie de la voir malheureuse.

- D accord tkt pas je serais muet comme une tombe

-Merci elle l'embrassa bon j'y vais à tous à l'heure.

Il n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme était déjà parti...

La blonde attendait son amie avec impatience elle était toute excitée. Quand elle la vit enfin elle se précipita vers elle

- B ! Tu ma tellement manqué.

- Hey s toi aussi tu m'as manqué elle lui fit un calin.

La blonde remarqua alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés était cachée derrière son amie. Elle fut surprise.

- Audrey pas la peine de te cacher je te présente Serena c'est ta tata et ma meilleure amie dit bonjour.

- Bonjour elle se mis timidement à côté de B mais tenait toujours la robe de sa mère.

- Bonjour toi S lui fit un sourire c'est vrai tu n'as pas besoin d'ètre timide je suis gentille promis je ne te mangerais pas elle rigola. Audrey aussi rigola. B souria elle était contente que Serena réagisse comme ça après tous sa mère était la seule à savoir pour Audrey . S leurs proposa d'aller poser leurs affaires à l'hôtel puis d'aller manger quelque chose. B accepta Audrey s'endormi pendant le chemin pour l'hôtel .

- Désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit à toi et Nate pour Audrey . Je savais pas comment vous l'annoncez j'ai déjà du mal à croire moi même que je suis la seule à l'élever ...

- C'est pas grave sa fait juste bizarre de voir que maintenant tu ai maman . Dit B je peux te poser une question ?

- oui vas y

- C'est qui son père ? Tu a rencontré quelqu'un et tu me la même pas dit. :(

- Comment tu voudrais que je te le dise puisque je n'ai rencontrer personne

- OH mais c'est qui le père alors !?

- A ton avis ... j'ai pas fréquenté d'autres homme ...

- oh mon dieux c'est Chuck !? Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche était en forme de O

- Oui chut tu vas la réveiller elle avait baissé le regard elle retenait ses larmes

- Oups dsl tu contes lui dire ?

- Non je reste que une semaine et je compte pas le voir je fais le travaille que j'ai à faire et je repars. Tu pourrais garder Audrey pour moi stp ?

- oui avec plaisir et Nate sera content il adore les enfants et tkt pas on lui dira rien a Chuck

- Merci bcp ...

Elles mangèrent dans la bonne humeur Audrey n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec les bracelets de S. Et S et B parlaient de tous ce qui leur étaient arrivée de leurs côtés . Puis elles décidèrent d'aller se balader .

-Manman je peux avoir une sucette elle regardait les énormes sucettes en forme de fleur.

- chérie tu ne vas de nouveau pas la finir comme d'habitude

- mais si. Elle lui fit les yeux doux

-ok ... b ne pu résister Chuck lui faisait le même regard quand il voulait quelque chose

- youpi ! :D

B lui en acheta une. Serena était amusée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son amie se plier au exigence de quelqu'un d ' se baladèrent et firent du shopping toute l 'aprem. Le soir s et b décidèrent d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Elle laissa Audrey dormir cher sa mère.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bar, Blair portait une robe courte bustier noir et violette elle avait détaché ses cheveux elle était magnifique . Serena elle portait une robe jaune décolleté et ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval elles prirent un verre puis le téléphone de s sonna elle répondit puis regarda B

- je suis désolé je dois partir mon frère se sent pas bien et il est seul.

- oh d'accord tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- non c'est bon merci profite de ta soirée pour draguer ou faire ce que tu veux je t'appelle demain elle mis sa veste

- d'accord souhaite à Eric un bon rétablissement.

- ok elle lui fit un bisou et parti

B regarda son verre et le finissa elle en recommanda un autre elle regarda autour d'elle sa lui faisait bisarre tous lui semblait bisarre alors qu'elle avait toujours vécue ici jusqu'à il y a deux ans où elle était parti après avoir apprit que Chuck l'avait trompé, elle avait appris quelque mois après être partie qu'elle était tombé enceinte de lui . Elle continua de regarder autour d'elle puis d'un coup son regard se stoppa sur la personne qui venait de rentrer ,que ce qu'il faisait là elle ne voilait pas le voir son cœur se serra tous son corps ce crispa


	3. Chapter 3

Il la regarda il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là devant lui il s'approcha d'elle et vit que son corps se crispa il s'arrêta et la regarda elle finissa son verre d'une traite et en recommanda un autre . Il prit une grande inspiration puis s'asseya à côté d'elle .  
- Bonsoir je savais pas que tu étais revenu .  
- T'as gueule me parle pas c'etait intentionnelle que tu ne l'apprenne pas dégage...  
- Calme tigresse je sais que je t'ai fait du mal j'en suis dsl .  
- Tais toi et dégage !  
- J'aime quand tu me parles mal chérie il souria elle n'avait pas changé.  
- Bon vu que tu ai pas près de dégager c'est moi qui part elle ce leva et sorti. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur des larmes de rages coulèrent.  
Il sorti et la rejoigni.  
-Blair ...  
- Fou moi la paix !  
- Calme toi !  
- Je veux pas te voir tu comprend pas quoi quand je te dit sa !? T'es trop nul pour comprendre ou quoi !? Vas voir Jenny et fou moi la paix !  
- Tu te calme je t'es dit que je j'étais dsl elle représente rien pour moi!  
- Tu crois qu'un désolé suffit !? Elle le poussa je veux plus jamais te voir toi et moi c'est finie ! Elle voulu partir mais il la retena et la plaqua contre le mur il l'embrassa. Elle fut supprise elle le repoussa  
- ARRETE ! JE T AIME PLUT !  
- Tais toi et embrasse moi je sais que tu en a envie il fit son sourire en coin qui fesait craquer toutes les filles. Elle ne fit rien du coup il la forcea à l'embrasser, elle l'embrassa ses pensées étaient chamboulées. " Non Blair fait pas sa mais arrête non stop pourquoi tu continu ? Oh non Blair je crois que t'es bourrée manquait plut que ça ..." elle continuait de l'embrasser et lui aussi il la porta et l'emmena dans la limo il commencea à se déshabiller mais comme elle ne se déshabillait pas il arracha sa robe ce qui excita B ,il le vit à son regard il voyait qu'elle était bourrée mais il avait trop envie d'elle pour ne rien faire. Il continua de l'embrasser et commencèrent à se caresser ...

Elle ouvra les yeux ou se trouvrait-elle ? Elle avait mal à la tête elle regarda autour d'elle elle etait dans une chambre d'hôtel seule et nu dans le lit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il c'était passer durant la nuit elle fondit en larme et si quelqu'un l'avait violer ? Mais qui aurait pu ? Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle pleura un bon moment puis décida d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller rejoindre S pour le petit déjeuner cher sa mère. En prenant son sac elle vit un emballage de préservatif. elle le regarda sa gorge ce noua elle reconnaissait très bien cette marque . Elle parti elle allait être en retard

Elle arriva à l'appartement  
-Coucou b ! S lui fit un bisou  
-Coucou. Elle fit un petit sourire  
-Ça va pas ?  
-si c'est juste que Audrey ma manquée elle dort encore ?  
-oui on prend le petit déjeuné tu iras la voire après  
- ok  
Elles s'installèrent B ne mangea presque rien  
- Blair que ce qu'il se passe ? T' es bizarre  
- ...rien  
-Menteuse je te connais .  
- bon ok je crois que j'ai coucher avec quelqu'un cette nuit mais je me souviens de rien et je crois que le gars c'était Chuck ...  
-oh ! Tu rigoles ?  
-j'en ai l'air ?  
- Blair comment ta pu ? Tu sais qu'il c'est remis à coucher avec toutes les filles de NY ? Et tu l'as dit toi même que tu voulais pas le voir.  
- Mais je voulais pas je crois que j'ai trop bu je me souviens de rien je me suis réveillée nu et j'ai retrouver un emballage de préservatif ...  
- faut que tu aille le voir pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passer B  
-non y a pas moyen  
-Blair ...  
-bon ok ... je vais y aller tu peux t'occuper d'Audrey ?  
-oui aller vas y  
-merci elle ce leva mis sa veste pris son sac et parti un nœud au ventre


	4. Chapter 4

Il se servit un verre de whisky il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passer il s'en voulait d'être partie comme il l'avait traité comme les autres , alors qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait il aurait tous fait pour elle . Il entendit le ding de l'ascenseur il se dirigea vers celui ci pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite il se crispa quand il la vit sortir de celui ci .  
-Blair quesque tu fais la ?  
- Est ce que j'étais avec toi hier soir ?  
- non pourquoi ? Je savais même pas que tu étais revenu avant que tu viennes ...  
-oh ... dsl de t'avoir dérangé elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur ,elle fondit en larmes  
- Blair ... attend ...si c'était moi ...  
Elle se retourna et le regarda  
-je suis dsl j'ai honte de ce que t'ai fait quand j'ai vu hier soir que tu étais revenu j'ai eu envie de toi et j'ai jouer avec toi alors que tu étais bourrer j'aurais pas du pardonne moi ...  
- te pardonner ?  
- oui excuse moi je t'aime j'aurais jamais du te traiter comme une de ces trainées.  
-Te pardonner !? Elle en pouvais plut. Comment tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir trompé avec cette garce de jenny !? Comment tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir mise enceinte et de m'avoir fait vivre un enfer à élever notre fille seule !? Oui chuck tu as une fille elle a bientôt 2 ans ! Et mtn comment tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir baiser comme une de tes putes !?  
Il était choqué mais quesqu'elle lui racontais il avait pas de fille. Il la regarda partir totalement tétanisé

Le soir d'après cher S et N  
Blair arriva avec Audrey Serena les avaient invité à manger elles repartaient le lendemain aprèm-midi.  
- coucou S coucou Nate. Elle leurs fit la bise  
- coucou tata coucou tonton elle fit un câlin à Nate elle adorait être avec lui parce qu'il fesait tous ce qu'elle voulait.  
-coucou vous deux ça va ?  
- coucou blair coucou mini blair il la porta et lui fit un bisou baveux  
- oui ça va les affaires sont enfin prettes  
- berk tonton tu baves ! N rigola. Il la posa tu veux boire quelque chose puce ?  
- oui du zue d'oranze. Nate lui chercha et lui donna elle se mis sur les genoux de Blair mais quand elle bu elle en renversa sur la robe de B  
- Audrey attention Audrey se mis a pleurer .  
- Eh ma puce pleure pas c'est pas grave va sur les genoux de tonton j'arrive je vais essuyer ça elle alla dans la salle de bain .

Chuck sonna cher S et N, il voulait passer une soirée avec son meilleur ami il en avait besoin après ce qui c'était passé avec blair le jour d'avant c'est S qui ouvra :  
- coucou est ce que nate est la ?  
- ...oui ...entre.  
Il rentra il entendit des rires de fille il alla voir Nate et le vit jouer avec une petite fille .  
- Chuck je te présente ... Audrey ...la fille d'une des cousines à Nate qui est à New York et elle nous a demander si on pouvait la garder  
- oh ok il souria alors mec on c'est mis au baby-sitting ?  
- Ah ah très drôle.  
B arriva elle avait tous entendu elle était derrière eux .  
- Lui au moins il s'occupe de sa nièce pas comme son père son ton était froid  
Il se retourna il étais tous blanc  
- c'est ...  
- oui c'est elle c'est Audrey ta fille ..  
- oh ...  
- oui oh alors on fait moins le malin d'un coup  
- excuser moi il parti à toute vitesse.  
Audrey avait pas compris elle le regarda partir .  
- c'était qui le monsieur maman ?  
-personne ma cherie... elle lui fit un bisou  
- bon on mange ?! dit serena pous éviter un blanc  
Ils mangèrent Audrey n'arrêtait pas de faire le singe du coup l'ambiance était moins tendu.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain Serena et Nate accompagnèrent B et Audrey à l'aéroport. Quand ils entrèrent dans celui ci B se crispa elle murmura quesqu'il fait ici ?  
Il s'approcha d'eux:  
-Blair je peux te parler stp ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- stp c'est important j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse à une question stp  
- ok  
Ils s'éloignèrent  
- alors je t'écoute  
- j'ai besoin de te poser une question suivant la réponse je te laisse partir et je m'approcherais plus jamais de toi ni d'Audrey ... il mit un genou à terre et sorti une bague de sa poche tu veux m 'épouser ? Je sais que j'ai été un vrai enfoiré je m'en veux ...si tu accepte tu ferras de moi l'homme le plus heureux j'apprendrais à connaître Audrey et à l'aimer comme je t'aime toi . J'essayerais de me rattrapper sur le temps perdu et d'être un bon père... Si tu accepte j'essayerais de vous rendre heureuse tout les deux parce que vous ètes les deux personnes les plus importante au monde pour moi ...si tu refuse alors je sortirais de votre vie ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ...mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tous mon cœur Blair .  
Elle le regarda les yeux remplient de larmes  
-Je ne ...  
Le visage de Chuck se decomposa. Son regard s' attrista il murmura "dsl de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps" puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie le cœur en miette.  
Elle le regarda et hurla  
-JE NE VEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI !  
Il se retourna et courra vers elle , il la pris dans ses bras et l embrassa comme jamais  
- Je t aime Blair  
- Je t'aime ausi mon cœur  
Ils s' embrassèrent avec passion ...  
Audrey les regardait  
- Tonton Nate c'est qui le monsieur qui fait des bisous à Manman ?  
- C'est ton papa Audrey ...  
Elle se précipita vers eux et leurs fit un calin . Chuck la porta  
-coucou toi  
-coucou papa  
Le cœur de C loupa un battement ça lui fesait bisard que quelq'un l'appelle papa , il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer mais quand elle l'appellait papa il était heureux il lui fit un énorme calin. Blair souria , elle était heureuse qu' Audrey est enfin un père ...


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait une semaine que Blair avait accepté la demande en mariage de Chuck et elle était plus qu' heureuse ok elle et Chuck ne vivaient pas encore ensemble car ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps et de n'emménager ensemble qu' après leur mariage . Chuck passait tous les jours , il passait énormément de temps avec Audrey , il apprenait à la connaître . Il avait appris qu'elle n'aimait pas les épinards ni les brocolis mais qu' elle adorait le chocolat et les macarons à la pistache tous comme sa mère. Il avait découvert ça quand il avait poser une boite de macaron pour B et qu'au moment de lui offrir il avait découvert la boite vide et la petite fille entrain de rigoler la bouche pleine . Ce jour la il remarqua à qu' elle point elle ressemblait à sa mère , elle avais le même rire le même sourire ... Pour lui elle ne lui ressemblais pas jusqu'au jour ou Nate lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait le même regard fuineure que lui et les même cheveux c'est ce jour la qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu il avait loupé pendant toutes ces années depuis il essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec en oubliant Blair parfois .

****  
B se reveilla par les bruits venant du bureau , elle était fatiguée elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi elle avait travaillé tard la veille elle se dirigea vers le bureau et découvrit Chuck et Audrey entrain de construire une maison de princesse  
-oh bonjour Blair, bien dormi ?  
- bonjour et bien j'aurai pu plus dormir si vous n'aviez pas fait tous ce bruit ...  
- tu t'es coucher tard ?  
- oui genre 4h du mat parce qu'il y a eu un défilé ... Et la il est 9h donc j'ai dormi même pas 5h ..  
- oups dsl , je savais pas si j'avais su je l'aurais prise pour dormir hier soir comme sa tu aurai pu être tranquille ...  
-C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude ça fait deux ans que je dors plus correctement la nuit ...  
-Si tu veux je te la prend pour la journée et elle reste dormir cher moi..  
- Non c'est bon Serena doit passer la prendre , elles vont passer la journée ensemble et ce soir elle veut dormir cher eux , elle aime beaucoup Nate ..  
- D'accord dans ce cas je vais la déposer cher eux de toute façon je dois demander quelque chose à Nate ..  
- ok merci Bass  
-derien Waldorf il souria  
Elle retourna se coucher , elle ferma les yeux une larmes coula elle était déçu il ne lui avait même pas proposer de passer la journée avec elle . Elle était contente qu' il s' occupe d'Audrey mais elle voulait aussi qu'on s'occupe d'elle et dans tous les sens du terme cela faisait un moment qu'elle rêvait de Chuck et d'elle en pleine action et à chaque elle se réveillait en age , elle en avait honte

Il emmena Audrey comme promis cher Nate et Serena , il s' en voulait d'avoir délaissé Blair du coup il alla chercher des croissants et du café à sa boulangerie préférée et alla à l'appart , il posa tous sur la table enleva ses chaussures et alla la rejoindre dans le lit , il remarqua des larmes au coin de ses yeux pourquoi avait-elle pleuré était-ce de sa faute ? Il la pris contre lui et caressa ses cheveux . Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et murmura  
-qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
- je suis venu passer du temps avec ma futur femme ...désolée de t'avoir un peu délaissé ces dernier temps j'étais tellement content de faire la connaissance d'Audrey et de passer du temps avec elle que je n'ai pas remarquer que tu étais pas bien et que tu avais besoin de moi excuse moi ... Je suis la maintenant ...  
-C'est pas grave je comprend ...  
il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu' il l'embrassa délicatement , elle lui rendit son baiser , il commençait à sentir le feux de la passion brûlé en lui tous comme elle , ils s' embrassèrent avec de plus en plus de passion . Il passa sa main sous son pyjama et caressa sa cuisse tous en l'embrassant puis ils se déshabillèrent avec envie les vêtements volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se caressèrent et finir par ne faire plus qu'un . B se sentait libérée cela faisait tellement longtemps qu' elle rêvait de ça. Elle le retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'elle avait aimée de tous son être , celui qui la rendait heureuse, celui avec qui elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle se réveilla quelques heures après , elle retrouva le lit vide , elle le chercha dans la chambre mais ne le trouva pas , son regard s' attrista il l'avait de nouveau laissé seule , elle avait penser qu'il passerai la journée ensemble mais non elle c'était bien plantée. Elle se leva et descendit pour se faire un café et le vit entrain de préparer le repas elle souria elle se frotta les yeux  
- coucou tu as bien dormi ma belle ? J'ai préparer à manger comme Dorotha n'est pas la , mais je ne te promet pas que c' est bon c'est la première fois que je cuisine.  
- Ca fesait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi et on verra bien se que ça donne elle souria et s' asseya à table. Il lui servit et la regarda goutter  
- Berk c'est degueu !  
- oh mais mange pas alors tu vas è tre malade  
Elle rigola - je deconne bebe c'est tres bon  
- c'est vrai ?  
- oui . Elle finissa de manger et débarrassa , il l'aida  
- je vais prendre une douche je reviens d'accord mon cœur?  
- oui vas y ma puce  
Elle alla dans la salle de bain , se deshabilla et alla sous la douche elle était heureuse . Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son épaule et des mains sur ses hanches . Elle souria  
-quesque tu fais la Bass ?  
-Dsl j'ai pas pu resister  
Il colla son corps contre le siens  
Elle murmura on dirait que tu veux autre chose  
- oui c'est vrai j'ai tres envie de toi. Il mordilla son oreille . Elle se laissa aller ses yeux partirent en arrière . Il lui fit l'amour très délicatement , elle lui avait tellement manqué que maintenant dès qu' il la voyait , il avait des papillons dans le ventre et toujours envie d'elle . Il se demandait comment c'étais possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ..  
Ils passèrent la journée ensemble il l'emmena faire du shopping , il se retena plusieurs fois de ne pas lui sauter dessus ça amusais B de le voir résister . Ensuite ils allèrent se balader dans Central Park se tenant la main , beaucoup de personne dont Dan Humphrey fut surpris de les voirs ensemble .. Après une longue balade pour bien finir la soirée Chuck invita Blair dans son restaurant préferé puis ils allèrent cher Chuck et regardèrent Diamant sur Canapé pour la millième fois , ils s' endormirent collé l'un à l'autre pendant le film ...


	8. Chapter 8

Blair s'allongea exténuée , cela faisait maintenant 6h qu'elle courait partout pour préparer le mariage. Elle était allée choisir les nappes, les serviettes, faire des retouches sur la robe, goutter de nouveaux gâteaux qui étaient tous plus meilleurs les uns des autres, elle n'arrivait à se décider car dés qu'elle pensait en avoir trouver un elle en gouttait encore meilleur et plus beau .  
Elle souria en se disant qu'avec tous les gâteaux qu'elle avait goûtée elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir rentrer dans sa robe.  
elle regarda le plafond et se dit qu'elle avait tous pour être enfin heureuse elle avait une merveilleuse petite fille, un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle allait bientôt épouser ... pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. ce quelque chose ou se quelqu'un était Chuck ...  
Elle était sur et certaine de ses sentiments pour elle , il l'aimait de tous son coeur tous comme elle elle l'aimait ,malgré tous elle le trouvait distant. Il ne passait plut beaucoup de temps avec elle et les rares fois ou ils étaient ensemble ,il avait l'air ailleurs .Cela commençait à vraiment la troublée au point de se demander si il l'aimait toujours. avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne savait pas et cela la rendait triste d'être mise à l'écart de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Un soir elle lui avait demandée si tous allait bien et il lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il avait juste beaucoup de travail. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il mentait car il passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec Audrey.  
Que pouvait il lui cacher ? Elle avait confiance en lui, elle ne voulait pas tous gâcher en se faisant de fausses idées.  
Elle chassa toutes ces pensées noirs de son esprit et se mit en pyjama , il étais tard elle devait dormir car la lendemain elle devait absolument finir tous les préparatifs pour le grand jour. Elle allait se marier avec Charles Bartholomew Bass qui l'aurait cru ? Tans de filles rêvaient d'êtres à sa place. Après tout il était beau, riche, intelligent et pouvait se montrer très gentil quand il tenait à quelqu'un . B s'endormit un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à tous ces moments passés avec lui.

********


	9. Chapter 9

********

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé , Blair attendait cela avec impatience . Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir , elle était magnifique exactement comme dans son cauchemar qui aujourd'hui était devenu son rêve . Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :  
-Blair ma princesse , tu es prêtes à rejoindre ton homme ?  
Oui papa , plus que prêtes . Elle fit un grand sourire  
d'accord ma princesse  
Il lui fit un gros câlin et ils y allèrent. Chuck la regarda , il la trouvait resplendissante , si il n'y avait pas eu tous ce monde autour il lui aurait probablement sauté dessus, mais heureusement il c'était retenu.  
Le prêtre commença tous son blabla et arriva enfin à la partie intéressante :  
-Charles Bartholomew Bass acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Blair Waldorf ici présente , promettez vous de l'aimer et de la chérir malgré la maladie et les obstacles ?  
-oui je le veux  
-Et vous Blair Cornélia Waldorf acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Charles Bass ici présent de l'aimer et le chérir malgré la maladie et les obstacles ? ...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tous les téléphones sonnèrent , elle le regarda elle ne comprenait pas puis entendit des murmures disant : « oh la pauvre comment il a put lui fair ça ? » ou encore « il devrait avoir honte » B prit le téléphone de S et regarda ellle blanchie comment avait-il put lui faire ça une deuxième fois ?! Elle le regarda son regard était noir de haine et de tristesse . Elle partie en courant elle sortie de l'église et rentra s'enfermer dans sa chambre . Elle fondit en larme comment avait-il osé la tromper une deuxieme fois et avec Jenny en plus , elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura à chaude larmes .


	10. Chapter 10

*******  
cela faisait maintenant 6 h que Serena attendait devant la porte que sa meilleure amie veuille enfin lui ouvrir. Elle l'entendait sangloter et ça lui brisait le coeur de savoir que sa meilleure amie était malheureuse . Elle ne comprenait pas elle pensait que Chuck aimait Blair , elle pensait qu'il allait enfin arrêter de la faire souffrir mais non et la c'était bien pire que les autres fois , il l'avait trahie le jour de leur mariage .Comment avait-il pu coucher avec Jenny encore une fois alors que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait déjà perdu Blair une fois . La jeune femme toqua :  
-Blair ma chérie ouvre moi stp  
-Non laisse moi tranquille je veux voir personne ni toi ni l'autre enfoiré personne !  
Elle en pouvait plut d'attendre elle se décida enfin a passer par la salle de bain qui était entre les deux chambre et rentra dans celle de sa meilleure amie . Elle découvrit la chambre plongée dans le noir. La robe de sa meilleure amie part terre et celle ci entrain de pleurer en boule dans son lit . Elle se précipita vers celle ci et la prit dans ses bras elle la berça doucement en caressant ces cheveux  
-Chut ma puce ca va aller tu verra tous va s'arranger  
-Non rien ne va s'arranger il m'a tromper sa ne s'arrangera pas !  
-ok calme toi attend demain sa ira mieux  
-Effectivement sa ira mieu demain en fin de matinée je repart avec Audrey pour la Californie je retourne vivre la bas j'aurais jamais dut revenir...  
-Non part pas B et moi ? :(  
-Je suis désolée je peux pas rester dans la même ville que lui et entendre parler de lui ou le voir tous les jours .  
-Ok...mais tu devrais quand même parler à Chuck et savoir pourquoi il a fait ça  
-Non je ne veux plut jamais le voir c'est finie ..

Serena resta quelque heure à consoler sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer cher elle . Quand elle entra dans l'appartement elle découvrit Nate et Chuck sur le canapé , elle se précipita vers lui et lui mis une giffle  
-Tas pas honte ?! Comment tas pu lui faire ca t en a pas marre de la faire souffrir hein ?!  
-Aie mais t'es folle ?! tu crois que je me suis réveillé se matin et je me suis dit tiens ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait souffrir Blair je pourrais la tromper le jour de notre mariage ça serait marant ! Je sais que j'ai merder mais je me rappelle absolument de rien c'étais a mon enterrement de vie dee garçon j'avais trop bu et j'ai forcé sur la drogue et je me souviens absolument pas de se qui c'est passé en tous cas jusqu'au post de Gossip Girl .. Je m'en veux elle le méritais pas du tout ..  
-De toute façon c'est trop tard elle repart demain matin avec Audrey pour la Californie elle ne veut plut jamais entendre parler de toi.. Serena partie dans la chambre les larmes coulant le long de ses joues . Nate la rejoignie , Chuck quant à lui était devenu tous blanc « non elle ne pouvait pas repartir maintenant ils étaient une famille il était devenu super proche de sa fille il l'aimait au temps qu'il aimait Blair ... Tous le monde finissais par l'abandonner et sur se coup tous était de sa faute ... » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte il devait la voir et lui expliquer ce qu'il c'étais passé il ne voulait pas les voir partirent elles aussi...


	11. Chapter 11

*******  
Blair se trouvait dans sa chambre , elle était entrain de préparer ses affaires. Chuck toqua à la porte , elle ne voulait voir personne.  
Dorotha je t 'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne je veux rester seule qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas la dedans ?! Elle se retourna et vit Chuck sa gorge se noua  
Bonjour Blair ...  
Qu'est ce que tu veux dégage je ne veux plus jamais te voir toi et moi c'est finie pour de bon !  
Laisse moi t'expliquer stp c'est pas ce que tu crois ...  
Non je m'en fou tu as couché avec il n'y a pas d'excuse !  
Blair merde écoute moi ! Je ne voulais pas , je ne me souviens même de se qu'il c'est passé exactement c'était à mon enterrement de vie de garçon. J'étais bourré , je me souviens qu'elle m'a chauffé mais je l'ai repoussé et après je ne me souviens de plut rien c'est le néant total . J'ai été aussi suppris que toi de savoir ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. C'est pour ça que j'étais distant ces dernier jours je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir je te le jure je t'aime..  
Elle eu des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle voyait qu'il étais sincère mais elle avait mal. Il la regarda et murmura :  
Je suis vraiment désolé pardonnes moi ma puce  
Elle fondit en larme et il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne le repoussa pas il la serra délicatement  
Ne me fait put jamais ça , je ne le supporterai pas j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait .  
Je te le promet , je t'aime Blair de tout mon coeur et jusqu'à jamais.  
ll la serra encore plus contre lui et sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant.  
JE t'aime aussi Chuck ..Et t'en pis si on ne se mari pas tant qu'on est ensemble toi, Audrey et moi tant qu'on est une famille.

***********  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils c'étaient remis ensemble et ils étaient comme sur un petit nuage. Blair se dirigea vers Central Park , Chuck lui avait donné rendez-vous , elle se demandait bien pourquoi car il n'était pas du genre à aimer les balade. Elle marcha vers l'endroit ou il lui avait donné rendez-vous et elle vit Serena , Nate , Dorotha qui avait Audrey dans ses bras , ses parents Lili et même Jack . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous la puis elle aperçue chuck en costard entrain de parler à un Pasteur , son coeur loupa un battement ,elle venait enfin de comprendre. Son père se dirigea vers elle  
Coucou ma chérie tu es prêtes  
Il la pris par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à Chuck et le Pasteur . Chuck fit un grand sourire en voyant la femme de sa vie les larmes aux yeux , il était content que ça lui fassent plaisir.  
Nous sommes réunie en se jour afin d'unir Charles Bartholomew Bass et Blair Cornélia Waldorf par les liens du mariage . Alors commençons Charles Bartholomew Bass acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Blair Cornélia Waldorf ici présente ?  
Trois mots huit lettres..  
Et vous Blair Cornélia Waldorf acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Charles Bartholomew Bass ici présent ?  
Je le veux !  
Elle fit un grand sourire et ils échangèrent leurs alliances  
Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
Il la pris par les hanches et la pencha doucement et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle caressa sa joue et murmura :  
Je t aime mr Bass  
Je t'aime aussi mme Bass  
Tous le monde applaudissa et Audrey courra et sauta dans les bras de son papa  
Bravo papa t'as réussi  
oui j'ai réussi et c'est grâce à toi ma puce tu as bien choisi les alliances  
La jeune fille fit un grand sourire puis le fit un gros câlin . Ils allaient enfin être une vrai famille ...

FIN


End file.
